


Cat Napping

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [6]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Beginnings, New Save File, Requests, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Usually when you wake up, you feel refreshed.Siegfried feels both refreshed and surprised.





	Cat Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Should anyone ask Siegfried if he owned a cat, the answer would be no. However, should anyone ask if Siegfried had been taking care of a cat recently, the answer would be yes.

The first time it came over, it was found trapped between two of his potted plants on his porch. He had no idea how it got there, but honestly he didn’t really want to question it since there were plenty of stray cats around. At first, he had thought it was just another one of the many strays that visited his porch and kept him company as he watered his plants.

Until he saw the collar.

There was no name tag, just a bright green collar on a russian blue.

As soon as he freed it, the cat gently pawed his shirt once before squirming out of his hold and dashing away. He had assumed that was the last time he’d see it.

***

The second time he finds it waiting outside his front door as he was about to water the plants. This time it was sunbathing on the wooden bench, comfortably stretched out on the pillows. He smiled fondly at the small feline before carefully reaching out to it. His fingers brushed back its fur on its head just slightly and the cat lazily meowed at him before nuzzling up against his hand, eager for some love and affection.

He placed his watering can down and opted to sit down on wooden bench beside the cat. As soon as he sat down next to the russian blue, it made itself comfortable on his lap and curled itself into a ball. Siegfried froze slightly, but in the end sighed in defeat as he let it dream away in its sweet morning nap.

He found himself being lulled into a peaceful nap thanks to the warm fluff ball in his lap and the faint sunlight peeking through the clouds and shining on him.

***

When you had walked through the neighborhood in search for your cat, you weren’t expecting to see him curled up in a ~~handsome~~ stranger’s lap. You hesitated to wake either of them to get your cat back, but honestly standing here and waiting was just as awkward. You shifted back and forth right before the steps leading up to the porch, and it wasn’t until you willed yourself to wake them up that you took the brave step up the stairs - only to cause it to creak loudly at your weight.

 _Curse you, wooden steps_. You inwardly chided the steps and momentarily questioned your weight. You glanced up, and your cat was now on the brink of waking up, judging by how he rolled over to stretch out on the stranger’s lap. You warily took one more step up, and at the second creaking noise, your cat opens its eyes, only to widen them upon recognizing you.

A welcoming cry is heard from your cat as he jumps off the stranger’s lap and paws at your pants. You sighed after seeing the stranger startle awake. The turquoise hues swirled with confusion and surprise upon seeing you. You picked up your cat and sheepishly greeted, “Hi.”

“Hel… hello,” Siegfried mumbled along with a slight yawn. He gives you a small smile, and you find it rather pleasant. You mirrored his smile, as you shifted your cat into the crook of one arm and you offered your hand, “I’m [Name], sorry for any trouble Butter may have caused you.”

“I’m Siegfried,” he answered as he took your hand. He glanced at your cat and asked, “So its name is Butter?”

“Yes,” you proudly exclaimed as you booped Butter’s nose. Your cat pitifully mewed out a few whines and playfully batted at your fingers, eliciting some laughter from you. You shifted him into a more comfortable position in your arms and asked, “Has he been sneaking over recently?”

“This is my second time meeting him, but he’s rather friendly and amiable,” Siegfried honestly answered. You shook your head fondly and sighed, “We just moved in down the street. I guess while I’ve been unpacking and moving things around he’s been escaping and getting to know the streets without me.”

Siegfried chuckled and reassuringly added, “He’s been good company.”

“That’s good,” you smiled and then at the sound of your phone alarm going off, you groaned, “I have to get back. My parents are coming down to visit my new place. If you aren’t too busy later this week, let me treat you to some coffee in return for taking care of Butter!”

“Oh, it’s no trouble-”

“Please, allow me,” you laughed as Butter squirmed to get back to Siegfried’s lap. You shook your head and added, “Besides, looks like Butter’s already fond of you. So how about it? I do work at a coffee shop. I can promise you it’ll be good.”

Siegfried hummed, and though it may be a slight change in his routine, he can’t deny that it’d be a refreshing change. He nodded and softly chuckled, “I’ll look forward to it then, [Name].”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I recently found that my cat has been treating your house like its second home, so first of all, I’m sorry, second of all, can I have him back please.
> 
> Requested by anonymous on my fgo blog.


End file.
